


I’ll Always Be Here

by ffwriter2018



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Kelly wakes up in the morning sick. Kelly sick is a very different person than well Kelly.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	I’ll Always Be Here

Kelly woke up to earlier than normal not feeling good. She went to bed with a sore throat and a headache. Hoping the medicine she took last night would of helped but unfortunately it didn’t. She hated when she got sick she always felt drained and loopy. She was also told she became very needy which she didn’t want to believe.

While walking into the bathroom to get medicine she had a coughing fit. After finding a bottle of medicine that covered all her new symptoms. She took the disgusting medicine and her temperature she definitely had a fever. She groaned pulling her phone out of her bathrobe sending Andrea a text saying she would be out sick. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed. She looked like she felt crappy. 

She was tired and cold. All she wanted was a cup of tea with honey and to crawl back in bed to sleep. She really wanted to cuddle up with Alex but she didn’t want Alex to catch whatever she had. Kelly walked out to the light in the kitchen on and her girlfriend looking at her. It’s like Alex read Kelly’s mind she was making her a cup of tea. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up I’m sorry.” Kelly croaked out starting to cough again. Alex looked at her with a sad smile. “Don’t apologize. I felt you get up then heard you coughing. So I wanted to make sure you were ok. I saw you go in the bathroom for medicine so I made you the next best thing. Here’s a hot cup of tea with honey.” Alex hands the mug to Kelly. 

Kelly stood there taking a sip of the tea. She instantly felt a little relief on her throat. Kelly take another sip closing her eyes. She forces out a raspy “Thank you.” Alex walks over to feel her forehead. “You are hot. Did you take anything for a fever to?” Kelly looks up at her with a dopey smile. “Thank you I know I’m hot.” Alex leans down to kiss the top of Kelly’s head. “I meant fever wise but yes you are.” 

Kelly jumps up “Alex don’t kiss me I don’t want you getting sick to.” Alex just laughs cause her girlfriend is the cutest when she’s sick. “It’s fine you won’t get me sick. Let’s go lay you down in bed. I’ll call J’onn and tell him I’m staying home sick with you.” Kelly tries stopping but Alex is still leading her to bed. She put the tea on the table then practically falls on the bed. 

“You’re not going to call J’onn.” She try’s to sound serious but she has a coughing fit. Once calmed down “I’ll be fine I don’t want you missing a day of work. I will probably just be sleeping all day anyways.” She coughs again as Alex lays her down covering her up. Alex runs her hands through Kelly’s hair. “Are you sure? It’s one day I know they will be ok. I want to stay with you just incase.” Kelly is practically asleep. 

Mumbling in her sleep. “See I’m very sleepy already I’ll be ok. I love you babe have a good day.” Kelly starting snoring quietly. Alex just watched her for a while. Doesn’t matter what Kelly said Alex was staying home. She noticed the time seeing it was only 30 mins before they normally get up. Alex picks up her phone sending a text to Andrea not knowing Kelly did already.

She was in the kitchen getting herself a cup of coffee when Kelly sat up coughing. She spoke out “I’m fine I’m fine don’t worry.” Alex just chuckled because Kelly went right back to sleep. “Hey J’onn I won’t be in today. Kelly is sick and loopy so I’m going to stay with her for the day.” J’onn was more than understanding he wished both of them well. Offering his help if they needed anything.

Alex finished up her coffee. Checked on Kelly before she jumped in the shower. Once she was dressed and ready she wrote out a list of things that would hopefully make Kelly a little bit more comfortable. With one final check on Kelly she kissed her forehead. Alex noted her fever seemed to break. She whispered “I’ll be back call me if you need anything I love you.” Kelly turned around nodding her head. 

Alex had gotten all of her errands done in less than an hour. She’s walking into their building when she feels her phone vibrating in her back pocket. She looks at it seeing Kelly’s face she picks it up smiling. “Hi babe how you feeling?” Alex smiles waiting for the elevator. “I’m feeling fine.” She starts coughing “Fine I’m lying I feel horrible. I hate asking this but are you close by home to come back with some soup. I just got up and I can’t find any.” Kelly slumps on the couch when she hears the door open. 

In walks Alex with her hands full of bags. She knows she surprised Kelly when her girlfriend jumped up. “When I was having my coffee I noticed we didn’t have a lot of stuff. So I called out of work went to the store I got you a bunch of stuff.” Alex looks over to Kelly who looks like she is going to cry. Alex opens a can of chicken noodle soup puts it in a pan on the stove. 

“You didn’t want me to call out of work but I wasn’t going to leave you. I got you some ginger ale, cough drops and some popsicles. Along with some chicken broth and crackers.” Alex is walking over towards Kelly when she’s engulfed in a hug. Kelly pulls back and turns when she gets the urge to cough. Alex is right there with a nice cold cups of ginger ale. “Here sit here on the couch. I’m going to change then get you your soup. Then we can sit and catch up on our shows together.” Alex said covering Kelly up. 

Kelly watches Alex change into joggers then make her way over to spoon Kelly’s soup. Kelly extended her arms out accepting the soup. Alex sits next to her making sure it isn’t to hot. Kelly eats some of the soup before she gets full. Add loss of appetite to her list of symptoms.Kelly lays her head back looking over to Alex. “I know I didn’t want you to call out. But I am glad you did. I’m also glad you came back with groceries because we didn’t have much for someone who’s sick.” 

She coughs. “I really wish I wasn’t sick cause I’d give you a kiss.” She smiles when Alex reaches over taking the bowl from her and clasped their hands. “You can’t kiss me but I’ll give you a forehead kiss.” Alex stands up and kisses Kelly’s head. She goes and puts the bowl in the sink gets herself a drink then stands in front of Kelly on the couch. “Here I’m going to lay down this was. You lay on my chest that way I can hold you and you won’t be breathing on me. So you don’t think you’re getting me sick.” Kelly smiles and happily lays on Alex listening to her heartbeat. “I love you.” Is the last thing Kelly says before she falls back asleep.


End file.
